Mandarinas eternas
by LuciaySol
Summary: El rey Endo Mamoru ah pedido algo difícil de conceder pero Sakuma, Kidou y Fudou encuentran lo que ellos creen una "solución" raptando a la princesa Fuyuka. Fudo x Fuyuka


**Hola, este fanfic lo hicimos Lucía y yo...en realidad iba a ser un cuento para un concurso pero exedimos la cantidad de páginas permitidas así que dijimos "a la mierda el concurso" y me puse a repasarlo para agregarle algunas cosas y corregir otras...a Lucía se le ocurrió el principio de la historia** **porque ella ama las mandarinas y quisiera que duraran todo el año...lo dificil fue crear el resto de la historia y terminamos riendonos de varias cosas...bueno, no importa, el punto es que hicimos el fanfic.**

 **inazuma eleven no nos pertenece, es propiedad de level-5.**

Había una vez, cuatro reinos cuyos nombres eran referentes a las estaciones del año. Esta historia comienza en el reino del verano, el cual era gobernado por Natsumi y Mamor, un rey sobre todo conocido por su fanatismo por el futbol, al que los caballeros obedecían fuera o no una orden. Como aquella vez que comentó…

-¡Me gustaría tener un partido con este equipo!

Al otro día, aquel equipo apareció en el palacio, algunos jugadores se veían realmente asustados, quizá por el hecho de haber sido raptados, pero el rey no se dio cuenta ni preguntó, solo jugaron un partido que, según dijo el rey, fue muy divertido y emocionante.

Pero esta no es otra anécdota sobre su alteza y el futbol…

Era una tranquila tarde de invierno, la familia real se encontraba comiendo mandarinas bajo la sombra de un árbol, por supuesto, con guardias por todas partes. Entre los más confiables se encontraban Kidou, Sakuma y Fudo, los cuales escuchaban atentamente lo que el rey comentaba.

-Ojalá hubieran mandarinas todo el año…

Los tres guardias pensaron inmediatamente en la "solución", raptar a la princesa del invierno, Fuyuka, debido a que en su reino había mandarinas todo el año.

Tardaron tres días pero lograron llegar al palacio del invierno, sigilosamente se infiltraron en la habitación de la doncella mientras dormía una siesta, el semi calvo la metió en una bolsa mientras que los otros dos robaban dos trajes de guardias y uno de mayordomo para su compañero. Cuando los tres terminaron de vestirse observaron que la bolsa se movía.

-Fudo, tú eres la niñera, encárgate- ordenó Kidou molesto.

El chico se limitó a gruñir y obedecer, recibiendo un cachetazo al abrir la bolsa. La chica estaba a punto de gritar pero rápidamente le taparon la boca.

-Gritas y te mato- advirtió Fudou con una mirada amenazante.

La princesa del invierno era una joven de cabello largo y lila atado en una media cola, sus ojos azules ahora derramaban lágrimas que llegaban a molestar al soldado.

-Escucha, te llevamos en la bolsa, salimos del palacio y cuando lleguemos al bosque, si te portas bien, te saco, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió intentando secar sus lágrimas con las mangas de su buzo.

Los compañeros de Fudo, disfrazados de soldados de aquel reino, lo ayudaron a cargar la "basura" que sacarían de allí. El plan salió a la perfección, nadie sospechó nada y pudieron salir rápidamente del castillo. Más tarde se encontraron en el bosque que separaba el reino del invierno del reino de la primavera.

-Sakuma y yo iremos por madera para el fuego, tu cuida a la chica- dijo el chico de rastas y se fue con el mencionado.

El soldado abrió la bolsa y la princesa comenzó a mirar a su alrededor.

-¿Quieres una gaseosa o algo?- preguntó el soldado.

-¿De dónde vienen? ¿Quiénes son?

-¡Somos caballeros del reino del verano!- contestó orgulloso como si estubiera presumiendo.

-¿El reino del verano?- asustada, después de pronunciar la última palabra, le dio nuevamente una cacheada al soldado- ¡¿Acaso quieres comenzar una guerra?!

-¡¿Quieres dejar de golpearme?! Son los deseos del rey, no es una guerra-contesto enfadado sosteniendo su mano con fuerza para después soltarla.

-¿Los… deseos… del rey?

-Quiere que haya mandarinas todo el año.

-¿mandarinas?- la chica lo miró escéptica, la habían raptado y amenazado de muerte, solo para tener mandarinas todo el año.

-Sí, si sigues comportándote así, te meteré, de nuevo, en la bolsa.

-¡Casi muero en la bolsa!- gritó mostrándole un collar con una punta filosa...evidentemente, había roto la bolsa.

-Qué rayos…- el soldado inspeccionó la bolsa dándose cuenta del enorme agujero que ahora tenía, soltó el objeto y apretó la muñeca de la peli lila con fuerza.

-¡Podrían habernos descubierto, niña!

La princesa se zafó y lo miró enojada.

-Mi nombre es Fuyuka, no "niña". Llévame de vuelta a mi casa.

El soldado emitió un suspiro pesado sin poder ocultar su enfado.

-Muy bien Blanca Nieves, mañana compraremos algo en que transportarte- dijo sarcástico para luego mirar la bolsa- algo en lo que no puedas hacer agujeros.

La doncella estaba a punto de decir algo pero intervinieron los otros dos.

-Oye, Maléfica, ¿cómo te va cuidando a la niña?- bromeó Sakuma dejando unas cuantas ramas en un rincón.

-¿Maléfica?- gruñó la niñera.

-¿Quién trata así a una dama?

-¡Rompió la maldita bolsa!- casi gritó indignado mientras señalaba el saco roto.

-Fudo, estamos ante una doncella, por favor compórtate-dijo finalmente Kidou.

El semi calvo gruñó y miró a la chica que accidentalmente había dejado escapar una pequeña risa, se había callado, pero no dejaba de sonreír.

-Será mejor que comencemos a preparar el fuego.- El chico del parche se levantó y se dirigió a las ramas mientras los otros dos comenzaban a sacar las bolsas de dormir.

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando la princesa fue despertada.

-Tenemos que ir a la ciudad, princesa.-comento el de rastas, ayudándola a levantarse.

-¿A la ciudad?¿Para qué?

-Sakuma y yo compraremos comida, tu niñera y tú van a comprar ropa- explicó.

-Mi niñera ¿eh?- La chica automáticamente miró a Fudo.

-Algún día me vengaré por hacerme cuidar a una niña malcriada - susurró.

Los cuatro caminaron hasta la ciudad principal del reino de la primavera. Este reino se caracterizaba por sus parques y reservas. Tenía pocos edificios y la ciudad más grande, para su suerte, era la más cercana al reino del invierno.

-Aquí nos separamos.- dijo el mayor de los soldados doblando en una esquina con su compañero.- ¡nos vemos en una hora!

-¡Será mejor que no visites a tu hermana en el camino!- gritó Fudo mientras veía como su compañero se alejaba.

-¡Diviértanse en su cita!- se escuchó decir a lo lejos de parte de un chico de pelo celeste.

-¡No seas idiota!- contestaron los dos chicos al unísono.

-¿Para qué necesito otra ropa?- preguntó Fuyuka molesta.

-Llevas un buzo… en el reino de la primavera y casi no hace frio

-Solo me lo quito y ya…

-¿Llevas ropa azul?

-Am… ¿sí?

-Mira a tu alrededor, genio.

Toda la ciudad parecía usar colores cálidos, rojo, naranja, blanco, etc.… ella y el soldado parecían los únicos de vestimenta azul.

-Solo camina.- ordenó la dama adelantándose.

-Si no me esperas te perderás…

La chica gruñó y volvió a su lado.

-Cada día te odio más…

-Nos conocemos hace dos días.

-Imagínate si fuera un año, Fudo.- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Avanzaron, encontrándose con las primeras tiendas de ropa.

-¿No vas a entrar ninguna tienda?

-No veo nada que me guste…

-No encontrarás nada azul y cuanto más tiempo pases vestida así más raro te verán.

-¡Ya lo sé!... ¡Aquí!- dijo abriendo la puerta de un local.

Al entrar una señora los vio y se acercó emocionada.

-¿Una pareja de turistas?

-¡No, nada de eso!- contestaron juntos.

-Ah… el amor joven…- comentó la mujer risueña sin escucharlos- ¿Buscaban algo en especial?

Con un suspiro pesado la chica de cabello lila admitió su derrota al enterarse de que no tenían ropa azul. Poco tiempo después salieron de la tienda con lo necesario.

-Falta mucho para que se cumpla la hora ¿Descansamos o qué?- Preguntó la niñera.

-Podríamos ir a ver a los pingüinos…

-Nunca sales de tu reino ¿Cierto?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Este es el reino de la primavera…- dijo como si fuera evidente pero la chica lo miraba sin entender- No hay pingüinos aquí.

-¿Y qué se hace aquí?

-¿Acaso estabas encerrada como Rapunzel en ese castillo?

-Cállate.

Después de unos minutos, se decidieron por un parque que se encontraba cerca del lugar acordado para encontrarse seguir el camino.

-¿Sabes? Eres agradable…

-Ah, sí, lo se.

-Si… solo tendrías que dejar de ser tan sarcástico y ser un poco más amigable…

-Puedo hacer eso…

-¿Ah, sí?

-Pruébame.

-¿Qué opinas de mi ropa?- preguntó como si esperara el comentario más estúpido dicho en la historia.

El semi calvo dudó por un momento, luego rió y miró hacia el cielo.

-Te queda bien…- Fuyuka lo miró esperando a que dijera algo más y el chico no lo resistió- considerando que pareciera que el único color que conoces es el azul y no puedes llevar una bolsa en la cabeza porque, según tú "no respiras".

-¡Oigan! ¿Nos extrañaron?

Kidou y Sakuma se encontraban frente a ellos con un baúl enorme.

-¿Para qué es el baúl?-La chica lo miraba curiosa esperando una respuesta.

-Es tu nuevo hogar temporal…

-¡Moriré!-Casi gritó, en su cara se veía el miedo.

-No te preocupes, tiene agujeros escondidos para que puedas respirar-Sakuma intentó tranquilizarla con una sonrisa la cual evidentemente no funcionó.

Tuvieron que agarrarla de manos y pies pero al fin lograron meterá en el cofre para poder emprender el viaje a su país.

A las 8 am, las puertas del palacio del verano fueron abiertas y los 3 soldados cruzaron el largo pasillo para llegar ante el rey con el baúl cargado por dos de ellos.

-¡Chicos! ¿Dónde estuvieron? ¡Hoy tendremos un gran partido!-Anunciaba su alteza orgulloso.

-Su majestad, hemos traído lo que solicitó- dijo el chico de rastas

-¿Lo que solicite?

Sakuma y Fudo abrieron el cofre dejando salir a una incomoda y molesta princesa.

-¡Fuyuppe! ¿Viniste a visitarme?

-No, no lo hice ¡Estos hombre me secuestraron!

-¡¿Eh?!

-¡Y todo porque dicen que te conceda mandarinas eternas!

-¡¿Puedes hacer eso?!-Mamoru estaba completamente emocionado ante tal posibilidad

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Respondió la princesa enfadada mientras miraba a Fudo-pero…usted podría llegar a un acuerdo con mi padre para comerciar ¿No cree?

-Si…él y yo íbamos a jugar fútbol hoy…supongo que podríamos hablar sobre eso…¡Será mejor que te quedes en un cuarto de huéspedes mientras esperas!-el rey le hizo una seña a una criada y esta acompañó a la chica a su habitación la cual, unos minutos más tarde, fue visitada por un soldado.

-Bueno, fue bueno mientras duró-dijo este a entrar.

-Sí, claro, excepto por la parte en la que me metieron en una bolsa o un baúl-comentó la de cabellos lila-¿De verdad creían que podría hacer mágicamente que haya mandarinas todo el año?

-No lo sé, yo solo obedezco a los otros dos.

-Está bien, gracias por el viaje.

-Oye, podría volver a raptarte y llevarte al reino del otoño...

-Llegas a hacer eso y el muerto serás tú-contestó seria

-Solo estaba bromeando…

-Pero…mientras no me encierres en un baúl y me dejes respirar, supongo que está bien-La chica le dedicó una cálida sonrisa-¿Qué llevas ahí?- Preguntó señalando la bolsa que el chico traía consigo.

Él saco una mandarina de la bolsa, enseñándosela.

-¿Quieres?

-Dámela-Contestó agarrando la fruta.

Horas más tarde llegó al palacio del verano el rey del invierno, su enfado era evidente pero se tranquilizó luego de n rato mientras Fuyuka le explicaba la situación.

Tienpo después todo estaba listo para irse y la peli lila estaba a punto de subir a su transporte cuando Fudo se acerco entregandole un regalo.

-¿Qué es?- dijo sacando el objeto de la caja-¿Un collar azul? Oye, pero que creativo-dijo sarcástica.

-¿Sabes lo dificil que es conseguir algo azul aqui?

-Me gusta...-Comentó dandole un beso en la mejilla-Gracias...

-Nos vamos.-Dijo el rey Kudou desde el auto mirando de una forma amenazante a el semi calvo.

-¡Nos vemos!

-Adios...-contesto Fudo despidiendose- siempre puedo secuestrarla...

De repente, algo lo golpeó en la cabeza, era una mandarina con una nota.

"No vuelvas a secuestrarme, solo visita el casillo.

Fuyuka."

 **Fin.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo~**


End file.
